Hold On
by FreakyTwilightLoverO.O
Summary: Another killer on the lose? Oh god, another after Bella. She's just magically delicious.XD Forks is on lock down for a psycho killer. Phone calls that are disturbing, and odd. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hold On**_

_**Chapter one**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_(Setting; it's about 3:00 AM, Bella is asleep in her room.)_

"Hm, Jake. Come on, I really need to get some sleep. Please don't call me again tonight."

I told him.

"Oh fine, your no fun. Have a good sleep Bella."

"You too Jake." With that last word put in I clicked my phone off and fell fast asleep so fast, it was amazing.

_Ring, ring, ring_.

Ugh why is he calling me again?!

_Ring, ri- _

"Hello?" I said. Heavy breathing was what I heard, all I heard.

"Hello?" I called again. Heavy breathing again.

"Hello Isabella…." He said to me so casually that it scared me shitless.

"Oh, come on! Stop with the shit." I told him. "I know it's you Jake. You and your friends, now stop it."

What he said next made my heart stop, "This isn't Jake, I'm not stopping Isabella Marie Swan. You'll pay."

Dial tone. He hung up, whoever he was or whatever he is, wants me.

After the little phone episode I couldn't fall back asleep, whoever he is, he is most likely watching me. Making sure I don't get any sleep. _'Ass hole, making me not get any sleep. Ugh." _

_Ring, ring, ring._ Oh not again! _Ring, Rin-_

"What the hell do you want now?" I stated.

"Bella? What are you talking about?", a familiar voice asked me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Edward, some jackass called me and scared me. I think it was Jake and his friends but it didn't sound like it and i..i..i don't know." I confessed with deep sorrow and surprise.

"It's alright hun, I'll be over really soon. I love you." Dial tone, again. That dial tone is starting to piss me off. Why must everyone hang up on me?!

_Knock, knock, bang._

"Ahhh-" I was screaming but suddenly a hand covered my mouth and stop me. Thank god, Edward was here. In the process though he might have woken up Charlie, or maybe I might have, I don't know.

"I'm sorry I scared you love." He told me and he spun me around to face him.

"It's alright, I thought you were that guy that called me before."

"Well actually, I am that guy that called before."

"You know what I mean. The creepy one. You better not be the creepy one."

"No hun, I'm just Edward. The love of your life."

"Forever and always."

He gave me the most thrilling kiss I've had in days.

"I love you Edward," suddenly came out of my mouth, but I was fine with it. Only because he really is the love of my life and I've fallen for him.

"I love you too Bella." I hugged him so tightly, I never wanted him to leave my side. I wanted him to keep me safe, I wanted to keep him safe, from anyone or anything.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short, tell me what ya think and I'll post the next chapter when I get at least 3 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hold On**_

_Chapter Two_

**Disclaimer: Vaht? I owns nothing!**

_It's the next day, everyone is at Forks High. But not for just one reason._

"Quite down!", was heard all though the auditorium that day, or shall I say for 3 hours.

Every student at Forks High was called down for a mandatory assembly. Something was making the staff and parents go crazy like flying monkeys. I found it hilarious, but Edward on the other hand looked like he was going to have a killing frenzy. His eyes were gold, that was a good thing. He doesn't have to go hunting but something is bothering him. Alice didn't seem herself today, she had a mixture look. Like she was depressed and going to go on a frenzy with Edward. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, all had the same expressions. It was starting to freak me out.

"Edward?"

"Yes hun," he said, turn to face me.

"Why do you have a look like your going to go on a killing frenzy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are gold but your expression says I'm going to kill everyone of you humans…"

"Oh…I think that Alice better explain it to you."

I turned to my left where Alice was, "Alice?"

She sighed heavy. "Well Bella, the thing is-"

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, the reason we've called everyone of you here is because one, there is a report of a psycho killer in Forks and we want everyone to take caution. Two,-" He got cut off by all the commotion of the teenagers and parents.

The teenagers were thrilled to know a psycho killer was actually in their town. The parents on the other hand almost had heart attacks.

"Now Now, I know that everything seems horrible, but it really isn't. Okay maybe all of the children's lives are in danger but that's nothing to worry about. We have staff around each and everyone so we know they are safe. For the second reason everyone is called here, there is going to be a search of everyone's house tomorrow. If you are not home, police will come in and search your entire home. Also, for people under the age or 21 must be indoors by 6PM. This law starts today and if you are caught outside you will be thrown into a 24-hour jail. Parents with a child under the age must remain indoors also. If the minor lives alone, they must leave that home and go somewhere with a 21+ adult there. Thank you for your time. If you will please exit and go back to your homes, the law has taken effect. Have a safe and happy night," he finished as he dismissed us.

Many teenagers were enraged about the time, they screamed how it wasn't fair and they don't care if they get killed. All I had to what they were saying was, idoits! But I guess every human has the right to exercise there god given right to be stupid. The parents were happy as pie to hear about the law.

"Bella, you are staying with us tonight, Charlie is exhausted, and we must explain things to you." Alice stated.

All I had in response was an okay. I was beyond confused, tired, and knew that the "psycho killer" was after me, even without any of the Cullen's telling me, I just knew.

Talk about a day.

**Psycho Killer! Ahhh!! Haha,**

**Tell me what you think about it.**

**In that process of writing chapter three. Maybe if i get 5 reviews I'll post it soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for not updating for like a week. I was busy. Okay I wasn't that busy, I did have time to write a chapter three though. Happy? Chapter Four might come soon but that all depends. Night loves. It's about 2AM here, hahah._

**I OWNS NOTHING! XD**

_**Hold On**_

Chapter Three

As I walked to the car that I've been in so many times now I couldn't help but think why someone else was after me. I mean I know that Edward and I aren't surprised to be together but who really cares about that now-a-days? Apparently the damn Volturi does, they've got the guts to send someone off on a killing spree for me! God, I swear if someone tries to hurt me I'll get kung fu on their ass. Human, vampire, or werewolf I'll still do it. Jasper gave me this funny look like he knows how I feel, wait, he does. I'd have to say he was working pretty hard right now. I'm extremely pissed off. While all of my thinking was taking place we arrived at my other home.

"Hun..."My love said to me.

"Yes love?" I said like my life depended on it.

He picked me up bridal style out of his shiny Volvo and brought me inside the Cullen household. Everyone else was already inside waiting for us. I felt like I was being watched, but yet I wasn't. He gently put me down, I was unstable for a few moments. Almost fell over, typical me. I curiously looked around at each of the Cullens. Alice was perky but not as much as usual. Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were looking themselves. As for Emmett and Edward though, they seemed tense. After what seemed like forever, a voice broke the silent tenseness.

"Bella" Alice started, "I'm not really sure how to say this but-"

"There's someone else after to kill me, again." I finished.

"Actually, your right. I saw it in a vision the other night. Well not your killer but you being hurt or some sort."

All I could say in response was an okay or a simple "Thanks for telling me about this so I could have taken caution!" But I automatically said an okay.

Jasper pulled his phone out of his pocket, _"Hold on, if you feel like letting go. Hold on, it gets better than you know...", _"Well isn't that odd." was his response to that weird happening.

"Nice ring tone Jazz." Alice complied.

"Thanks Hun. Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Anyone there?" he asked again. But all he got in response was heavy breathing.

"Hel-"

"Hang up." Edward demanded "Now!" So Jasper did, Edward was angry and couldn't be calmed.

"He's after her." Edward started "His thoughts are sick, twisted. Something a vampire, werewolf or even a human could have."

"Well that really clears things up. Couldn't you read anything about him?" Rosalie asked.

"Only twisted ways to kill everyone of us. Images I never would like to face again."

He was angry, and frighted, the only thing I could do to help was comfort him. So that's what I did, I hung on to him and never let go. But I was beyond tired from everything that had happened today, that and the fact that it was now 11 PM. So I passed out in Edward's arms. He carried me up to his room and laid me on his bed. I woke up for about 10 minutes then passed out again. Edward didn't want to leave me alone so he stayed with me for about an hour. He needed so sort everything out so each of the Cullen's took turns watching me. After Edward was Jasper, followed by Emmett. Rosalie and Alice decided to keep watch together just in case I woke up and was worried. Esme, and Carlisle went hunting to satisfy themselves. It was just me and the five Cullens.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**EPOV**

_"Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever!"_

"What do you want?!"

"I want Isabella Swan."

"You can't have her, or my family, nor me."

"I want Isabella Swan. I want Isabella Swan. I want-"

"You can't have her you son of a bit-"

"Are you sure about that?"

_Dial tone._

_I'm in that mood to leave you wondering. Songs Hold On/Good Charlotte. Forever/Papa Roach Review?_


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note;**_

_Reader, If you are reading this then thank you! It seems to me that no one is reading this fanfiction. I'm not going to be updating until I get at 20 reviews total. If it comes to the point where it's getting ridicules and no one is reviewing, I'm either going to be Deleting this story or putting it on Hiatus. If I do that, then, I'm sorry but it was getting ridicules. Chapter Three his been up for about a week I'd say, and I only got **1** review for it. So you make the choice, review and make this story stay alive or don't review and this story dies. You've got one week. Ready, set, Go! XD_

_--FreakyTwilightLoverO.O_


	5. Chapter 4

_Yea yea yea. If you did read my Author's note you could tell I was steamed. Anywaysss, Congrats! Made it to 20 reviews. Some of you kinda cheated but whatever. I **promise **that I'll try to write longer chapters. I'm not that much of a writer. So here's chapter four. It's at least 1,800 words or so. If you get confused by the beginning read it again. This is gonna get odd and make you want more. XD_

_**Disclaimer; Although I would love to claim this mine, sadly it isn't. The Wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns everything in this, except the waffles. **_

_**Me; Those are mine. Back awayyy! -takes waffles and runs to Indiana!- Mwahah. What are you going to do now?! Huh! Huh!?**_

_**Disclaimer; I'm gonna steal the waffles from you! Mwahah, -goes to Indiana-**_

_**Me; Vhat?! -hides behind Matt- Protect me?!**_

_**Okay I think I'm done talking to that damn disclaimer, don't ask questions just read! -evil laughter- **_

**Another Disclaimer; I do not own any music that was used in this fanfic. "Best Friends" is property of Aqua! T.T (link is on the pro if you wanna listen to it)**

**Hold On**

_Chapter Four_

_**BOPV**_

Pitch black darkness, I can't see a thing, where am I?! I'm getting this feeling like i'm in a closed in space or something, it's getting harder and harder to breathe. Every breath is like my last, I take it in slowly and embrace it. As what seemed like hours but was only mer minutes, sound occurred, startling me. Four inch heels hitting the surface making a loud sound, sneakers squeaking loudly like there was water on the bottom. They were getting a quicker pace then slowing them selves. I caught a few words of their soft mumbles;

"Ew, gross." She said

"What is that?!" He asked her.

"I don't know..."

"Is that...!?"

"It can't be!"

Their voices kept getting louder and louder, soon they were getting clear enough for me to make out just about every word. For what they have already said, I have no clue _why_ they said it. But something was wrong, I knew that much. At one point I thought I was going crazy, but soon realized that I'm not. Then I rethought about what's been going on, I'm pretty sure that I'm crazy. The first sign to being crazy is always voices, oh god. Oh god, oh god! I'm going insane! I placed myself in the fetal position and kept repeating "I'm not going crazy.". Apparently I had caught the attention of the voices. Lucky me.

"What's it doing now?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure. But I think it's afraid of us."

"Aww, I'm gonna go pet it!"

"Noo--!"

"No, no! Don't touch me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Edward came in vampire seed right toward me, comforting me as much as he could. I was shaken, confused, and frightened. I swear that I'm going crazy.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked me.

"I...I..."I couldn't tell him. As much as I trust him with my life and everything to do with it I just couldn't tell him. All I did was break down in tears, and I know it torn him apart to see this.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EPOV**

I feel useless, In can't even help her. All I can do is comfort, comfort, comfort. It bugs me that I can't read what she's thinking. Then I could really give her the world and do more than just comfort her. But a magic Jeanie isn't just gonna appear out of thin air and grant me three wishes. Oh well, it's life, a really long one at that too. I'm never going to be able to read her mind so why try.

_"He's my best friend best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend too?"_

I picked up Bella's phone to see who was calling her this late. Of damn coarse, the dog was calling. Bella had fallen back asleep while I was comforting her, so I just answered her cell. It would be rude to ignore the call, even if I hate him with a burning passion. It is still very rude.

"Bella's phone Edw--"

"Belllaaaa . Calling to check in on you hu--"

"Don't you dare say hun." I said with friousness in my voice.

"I wasn't going to."

"Okay...liar."

"What?"

"Nothing, Bella had another nightmare. It's very thoughtful of you to check in on her."

"Is she asleep again?"

"Yes. If you'd like I can tell her you called and have her call you back when she wakes."

"Okay. What's with you anyways? Your being to nice..."

"Uhh..Okay? Goodbye Jacob. She'll call you when she wakes."

I clicked her phone off and thanked god I didn't have to talk to him any longer. I might have hurt someone or broken something.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Jacob's POV**

Damn bloodsucker, thank god I don't have to talk to him any longer. Why can't Bella see that I'm perfect for her. Give or take that I'm a werewolf but that doesn't matter. Okay, I could transform at any moment but I would never hurt her. I need a walk, I grabbed my bag off of my bed and walked out.

"Where you going this late?" My father asked me.

"Walk, need to think."

"Fine, don't be out to late."

I was out the door before I could hear his last word. With my bag in hand I walked toward Sam and Emily's house. Maybe Emily could help me with this whole "Bella" thing. As I walked up to the door and knocked I thought of Emily and what had happened to her. I don't want the same thing to happen to Bella. I soon forgot that thought when I realized that no one had answered the door. I said screw it and walked right in. Strangely, the house was empty. The only sound that was heard across the house was classical music playing softly. This is freaking me out, some one is always at this house. I walked toward the kitchen, suddenly it hit me. The sweet smell of Belgium waffles filled me, was Emily here I wondered. Entering the kitchen I saw no one, no Sam, Emily or anyone. Just me, a letter, and waffles. Well me being my nosey self looked at the letter. I thought that it was maybe for Sam from Emily or something but I was wrong. It was for me. I picked it up and read;

_Jacob, _

_Emily, myself, and the rest of the pack went...well I can't really say. Anyways, I know that you've been working hard and so has the rest of the pack. But with Bella and everything we all thought that you could use a night of rest. Emily has made some waffles for you, she says that there's condiments in the fridge to put on them. We won't be back until late. Don't waste all night waiting for us, go sleep or do whatever you do. _

_--Sam_

_And love Emily _

Well just great. I took the letter and shoved it in my back pocket. Eh, I was kinda hungry anyways. Opening the fridge I saw what I had wanted, strawberries and cool whip. Grabbed them both and made my way to the stack of waffles. Going in every drawer trying to find a spoon and such, finally the last one I found it. I poured the strawberries on to the waffles and scooped up some cool whip plopping it on top, and dug in.

About five mintues later I was done with the deadly waffles. Opened my bad and searched for a pen and paper. Writing back to Sam;

_Sam and Emily,_

_Thank you for letting me take a break tonight. I didn't realize how much you guys really cared about me until now. I actually really need this night off too. Emily, your waffles are amazing than ever. But I really need to talk to you later, it's sorta important. When you guys get home stop by my house if you'd like. I'm gonna be there. Till then._

_--Jacob_

Putting my things back into my bag I made my way out of the house. Thinking and walking my way toward the beach, the first place where we met. I remember it like it was yesterday...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**BPOV**

Birds are so annoying, my first thought when I woke up this morning. Why it is, I have no clue. Maybe it's the fact that it's 9AM on a Saturday and the sun is already blazing. But you never know, it could have something to do with the fact that there's a giant blob of bird shit on Edward's window.

"So I see that your awake now." Esme said startling me.

"Oh, yea. No more nightmares..."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that last night. Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"That's good. I'll go get Edw--"

"No need. I'm already here." Edward announced.

Esme left the room, we were left alone. Edward came and sat down on his bed next to me. I gave him one of the best hugs, I never wanted to let him go. We just stayed still for about 10 minutes and hugged, no pulling away. I loved it. Finally he broke the silence and told me that Jacob had called me.

"Is he alright?! Why did he call?"

"Word got out that you were having nightmares, he called to see if you're alright. He wants you to call him later."

"Thanks Eddyykins." I gave him a kiss, he smiled that crooked smile I adore. "But I'm gonna call him when I feel like it. I want to spend the day with you, and no one else." I said glaring at the door.

"Knock, knock!" Right on time, Alice came it. "Here's some clothes for Bella."

Edward left the room as I got changed. But I think, no, I know that I'm going to be having Pixie stew later. The "clothes" Alice had brought me were a mini skirt and a tank top. I wasn't even in them yet and I still felt like a hooker. I had no other choice but to put them on. God, if Charlie ends up seeing me like this I _know _I'm going to get questioned.

* * *

_Yea...don't ask me what I was under the influence of at the top (it was 3 cans of Vault)_

_This chapter needs 7 reviews for the next one. Tell me what you liked and didn't like about it. Took me 2 and a half hours to write! So you better review! (I'm a slow typer...)_

_Hugs and Vaults_

_--FreakyTwilightLoverO.O _


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own any part of this story. Not the songs. Not SM's characters. The only thing I own are Aiden and Jocelyn. But not what they look like. Only the names! XD**

_Hold On_

_Chapter Five_

_**Jocelyn's POV **_

I don't understand why vampires never sleep. I don't think I ever will. I continued to lie in my unmade bed in my "normal apartment". Gah, this is so frustrating. My headphones are in my ears blasting Sing It Loud, one of my favorite bands as well as song. "Bite your lip", I started to sing along to the song.

"_Yeah, you  
You're biting your lower lip  
While I'm still talking about what I can't get  
With both hands around your hips_

I sang with such force.

__

Relax and kick back  
Just take your time  
And I'll make sure that we shine  
Oh no, I will not let you down

Yeah, you  
You're biting your lower lip  
While I'm still talking about what I can't get  
With both hands around your hips  
I can make you believe again  
That we, we've been dying for so long  
Now it's time to come undone  
Wash away the tears  
And we'll both carry on

Once more, for sure  
I found a way we can occupy our time  
Rewind to find a place we both can't resist

Yeah, you  
You're biting your lower lip  
While I'm still talking about what I can't get  
With both hands around your hips  
I can make you believe again  
That we, we've been dying for so long  
Now it's time to come undone  
Wash away the tears  
And we'll both carry on

Baby, name a time and a place  
I swear I'll be there  
I know just what you need  
So take me tonight  
And you know that the way that you move  
It always kills me  
So now I'll take the lead and give you the time

Relax and kick back  
Just take your time  
And I'll make sure that we shine  
Relax and kick back  
Just take your time  
And I'll make sure that we...  
I am so obvious  
And all that I can do is hold you down  
And hope to God you feel it too

_Yeah, you  
You're biting your lower lip  
While I'm still talking about what I can't get  
With both hands around your hips  
I can make you believe that you  
You're biting your lower lip  
While I'm still talking about what I can't get  
With both hands around your hips  
I can make you believe  
That we, we've been dying for so long  
And now it's time to come undone  
Wash away the tears  
And we'll both carry on  
Both carry on"_

I could spend all of my life listening to bands like this. But sadly I can't, I must spend it like I have for the past 54 years.

_Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jocelyn. Just Jocelyn, no last name. I'm 16 years old, on the out side. I've been 16 for 54 years, as you have already guessed I am a vampire. The person who had changed me? I do not know of him. He fled with his wife and kids a week after making who I am now. The only thing I know is why he changed me because I was sick, dyeing in fact. He had taken pity on me and changed me into, well this. I live in Salam, Mass and have lived here for 13 years. It's mostly known as the town of witches, people would freak if they knew that vampires lived here too. The only other vampire that I know of is my best friend, Aiden. I trust him with everything and he trusts me with everything._

_, _I'm such a freak I thought. _"JUST DANCE!"_ I yelled. I danced along to the music that I could only hear. Before I could stop Aiden had arrived and seen my horrible dancing.

"You had a sexy party and didn't invite me?!" He said with hurt in his voice.

"What?! Who let you in?! Never mind."

"I feel so hurt."

"Ouch. Your ego just dropped. Hah. But I didn't know you liked sexy parties."

"I don't. In fact, I love them."

"Ahh, so I learned something new about you then."

"Sure, sure, sure. So what do you wanna do today?"

"Ride around town freaking tourists out. XD."

He grabbed my wrist and we were out of my apartment. Heading down the flight of stairs to his _Batman car._ It's not the real car but it looks it to me so that's what I call it. It's so sleek and beautiful. I climbed into the passenger side while Aiden climbed into the drivers. We were off, stereo blasting another one of the best songs "Story of a Girl" by Nine Days. People were staring at the amazing car, or the music that was blasting or the fact that it's just us. Either was it was the norm.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Edward's POV**

Isabella and I spent the whole day together; with out any phone calls or people interrupting us. We went to the movies and saw The Strangers; it scared her too much so she was hugging me the whole time. Just about every guy that we walked passed whistled at her. Every time we stopped so she could slap the guy and tell him that she's already with the love of her life, I feel special. We were on our way to my house when _he_ called.

"_Because, these chicks don't even know the name of my band."_

Strangely she answered the call;

"Why do you keep calling me?!" She asked him.

'I want your blood all over me." He hung up after his last word.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bella's POV**

"I want your blood all over me—" Kept ringing in my ear. I still have no clue who/what this is and why they're doing it. I'd also like to know how they got my cell phone number.

As Edward and I walked to the Cullen house Emmett stood in the front blocking my entrance.

"Emmett—"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why are you blocking my way?"

"Because I have something to tell you about who's after you…."

Every Cullen, squirrel, rat, mouse, animal thing came running, or rather speeding up to Emmett.

"Emmett, hun…" Rosalie said

"Spill your dirt or your getting a make over!" Alice threatened.

"Eep! Okay! I only know how they might have gotten Bella's and maybe Edward's cell numbers…."

"Shit, looks like we're busted…"Jasper whispered

"What do you mean busted!?" I yelled at Jasper

"We might have pulled a little prank…we might have posted both of your numbers on giant billboards…." He confessed

The house was soon filled with yelling, mostly coming from me. But I know that everyone screamed a horrifying "You what?!" I was steamed. Edward had to hold me down from getting to both of them. While he was doing that Carlisle was holding Edward down so he couldn't hurt them both. We looked pretty funny. But this was no laughing matter. I just wanted to kill two vampires by the names of Emmett and Jasper.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Aiden's POV**

Faster and faster we went. Reaching the speed of 120 then slowing down. Jocelyn was thriving for more. As far as she knew we were roaming around town, but I'm aiming to leave Mass. She's going to freak, and be pissed at me for a while. But it's worth it. I've never been able to tell her that I love her so I'm giving, well rather showing her something. Maybe she'll love me back, I don't know though. What I have in store for her is a lot better than hanging out in Salam.

My speed now read 87, in a 90 zone. From what I was feeling right now, she was hurt.

"Aiden, I thought that we were just going to town…." She said.

"We were, but I need to show you something. Please don't hate me for this…." I replied

The hurt she was feeling drove me crazy. I just wanted to drive right back so I could make her better. But I wouldn't allow myself. I promised her when we first met that I would help her find the person that changed her. I think she forgot, but I never did nor will. I'm not going to let myself feel good until I find Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Alice's POV**

With all of the yelling Bella somehow forced out of her, I couldn't focus. Why would they do that to Bella?!

"Stop it now!" I yelled. All movement stopped, all eyes were on me, as they should be. "Emmett, Jasper! Why the hell would you guys do that!? Didn't it occur to you that this could happen!?" Silent no's from both of them. "Well then, you two have to prepare for our _guests_."

Carlisle had let go on Edward, but Bella was still in "killing mode". He kept himself glued to her.

"Guests?' Esme asked.

"Yes. There are two. Coming to talk to us, I do not know of the reason." I explained

"Vampires or not they are guests, we are treating them. Now as for you two…." She said turning to the trouble makes.

A single word was heard from Edward, run.

They chased eachother all around the Cullen Manor and property. I found this annoying. I know that I'm the perky one but right now I wasn't up to it. I needed to talk to Edward or Jazz or someone. As much as I love Bella, she isn't safe alone.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the office in ten."

"Kay." I decided that I'd confront Jazz about the phone number thing. It isn't like him to do that to Bella, and Edward.

I set off tying to find my husband when the one and only Edward stop me.

"She's going to be alright as long as I'm here. Don't worry Alice, you won't lose your best friend. I'm not going to lose the love of my life. I'd never forgive myself if I ever do." He stood there in front of me. I was shocked, I know that he can read my mind but I never thought that he'd tell me this.

"Edward, I love her as much as you do," I began, "and both of us can protect her, can't we? I love her as if I was human again and she was my sister. It's like those things you see in a movie. Your brother falls in love with you best friend. Ha, the best friend that's shy, my best shopping buddy, she knows how to keep a secret. She's pretty in her own way, and has a personality to die for. I know, with all of my heart, that she's your true love. I don't care if you do or don't believe in fairytales, you guys were made for eachother. No werewolf, vampire, but maybe her father could break your love." We both shared a laugh at that, "What I'm trying to say Edward, if _we_ end up losing her, all of us won't be the same again. Not just you, but Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and maybe even Rose. We all let her into our life, the _different_ life we live. We trust her enough to let her know the real us. All of us are going to do our best to keep this psycho from touching her. So don't think you're alone, because you're not. Your family is with you on everything you do."

I knew what I had said was dramatic, very dramatic. He had nothing else to say. I knew that he was with me on what I said. But I think he was shocked to hear this from me, I don't know though.

I walked to Carlisle's room in silence, still shocked at myself. I had no clue where all of those words came from. They just spilled out like word vomit. Carlisle knows why I have to talk to him. These _guests_ were somehow bothering me, only because I know why they're arriving.

"Alice…"He said in a low voice.

"Yes…?" I answered."

"You know why they're coming, don't you?"

"Yes and no. It's a little foggy. But I don't want to alarm anyone in the family. It's just—"

"It's my fault."

"What!? Do you even—"  
"Know who they are?! Yes, I do in fact."

"Oh. Are they vampires? Or like us?"

He sighed, "I don't know. All I know is why they're coming. Word spread around the office that a boy was asking and looking for me. I just brushed it off and didn't pay any attention to what it was all about. Then you got you vision today. That worries me now..."

"Edward already knows. But he wouldn't tell anyone, we should get him and talk to him about our guests."

"What ever you think is best Alice. He's going to bring Bella though…--"

"Jazz will watch her. Plus she can yell at him for me and her."

A knock on the door stopped our talking. Right on time, Edward arrived without Bella.

"This is about our guests, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes. What I'm about to tell you two never leaves this room. Understand?" Carlisle said.

Edward and I both agreed.

"About 54 years ago," he began, "a girl was sick at the hospital I was working at. She was only 16, so young. I was still practicing medicine like I am now. Well, this girl, Jocelyn, was very sick, almost dying. I wasn't vampire smart that moment, because I disobeyed the rules and changed her. Esme found out the next day that I changed a human. A week later we left the area, without Jocelyn. Now it's been 54 years, I'm guessing that she wants to know who changed her all those years ago. Somehow she tracked me down and is arriving here." He finished his story with a sigh.

Edward and I looked at eachother like we just got punk'd. But there was no Ashton Kutcher here. So we took it a little hard, this was real life. Not a game.

"Well then, that explains a lot…"Edward said.

"Really?!" Carlisle asked surprised.

"No, it was just to quiet."

"Mhm."

"Do you know who the boy was asking people about you is?" I asked.

"I do not. But I think him and Jocelyn are connected somehow." He answered.

"Oh, where's Bella?" I asked Edward.

"Yelling at Jasper for you and her."

"Ah, so you did get my message about that!" I said with my normal joyful self. "Well I'm off to get my husband from the wrath of Bella." I told the boys.

They both told me good luck. I'd need it to get him away from Bella.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bella's POV**

Grr, Edward left me alone with one of _them._ I've got a feeling I'm going to lose my voice buy the end of the night. Jasper, and me, all alone in Edward's room. Great…-rolls eyes-

"Look Bella, it was a joke. We didn't mean for this to happen…--"He told me with his innocent voice.

"_You didn't to put my number on a fucking billboard so the whole goddamn world knows Isabella Marie Swan's cell phone number!!"_

"I'm sorry Bella. I—"

"_YOU ARE INSANE! DOING THAT CAN GET ME KILLED! DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT!?"_

"No. But—"

"_And Edward's number! Do you know how many girls have called him!? The whole population of the girls in school times 39845798742369!"_

"Uhh.."

I'm so pissed off I don't know what I'm saying, or rather yelling at Jasper anymore. It's just coming out as word vomit now.

Apparently there was a knock on the door but I didn't hear it. Alice came in the room and is trying to calm me down.

"Bella! Calm down! Don't hurt yourself!!" Alice screamed at me.

"Okay. All better now. Oh I'm so sorry Jasper!!" I ran right over to him and gave him a hug. He accepted my apology even though he even said that he deserved me yelling at him. I think I went over board on the yelling. I swear all of Forks heard me and even La Push. I scrolled my eyes to Edward's clock, it read 7:33AM. Oh great. Charlie is going to kill me. Taking my cell phone out of my pocket, it starts ringing.

"_Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room."_

"Yes creepy stalker rapist dude?" I asked.

"What?!" He said.

"Hahah! I got you to talk!"

"Shut the hell up. Tell your friend Jacob to look out. And that perky friend of yours better keep her damn visions to herself. —"

_Dial tone._

**_Ouch, you guys got a cliffhanger. XD So anyways. I added 2 new characters to the story, Aiden and Jocelyn. You might already know how they tie in by yeahh. The links to what I want them to look like are on my profile. If they don't work ask me for them. As well as the songs that I used, they are on my profile. And the car people. The flippin' Batman sex car! Hahah, not really. The next chapter will sorta kinda maybe be this long. Oh! This is my longest chapter! XD! 3,000 something words! I didn't intend on writing another Bella's POV but I did and thought it was pretty funny. Next chapter; They meet and what not. Maybe more calls, or dreams. You never know. So uhh..review please? Lets hit 30! Or maybe more?_**

_--FreakyTwilightLoverO.O_


	7. I wish this was a chapter

_Oh My God. I am _**_Sooooo_**_ sorry everyone! I know it's been forever since I had updated. The thing is I sorta forgot all about my fanfictions. I know, shame on me. I would really like to continue on with the story but I've got no idea where all of my writings are. The story basically has left me. But I'll try to recover them and write a chapter. Between going to school, friends, family, relationships and everything else, I lost track of my fanfictions. Plus it doesn't help that I forgot my password, but now it's recovered. :D I am deeply sorry, and I'll try writing ASAP _

_-FreakyTwilightLoverO.O_


End file.
